


Building A Snowman

by septicat



Series: A Very Septiplier Holiday [2]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septicat/pseuds/septicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This didn't turn out as great as I had hoped but, oh well! There are great ones soon to come!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Building A Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't turn out as great as I had hoped but, oh well! There are great ones soon to come!

Jack fumbled frantically as he tried to get out of his car as quickly as possible. He barely even remembered to kill the engine when he pulled into the driveway. Grabbing the small bag of necessities he had picked up on his way home, he leaped out of the car, almost slipping on the ice and snow that now coated the concrete. He slammed the door a little too hard, and carefully, yet hastily made his way to the front door. It was already almost 3 in the afternoon, and he hoped that Mark was already awake. If he wasn't, well, he was about to be.

After fighting with unlocking the front door, Jack finally burst into his living room, throwing the plastic bag on the couch beside him and yelling out for his boyfriend.

"Jesus Christ, what?" Mark rounded the corner from the hallway, his hair a complete mess and his boxers askew on his hips.

"There's snow!" Jack screamed, loud enough to make Mark flinch.

"Yeah, babe, there's been snow for a few days now, so--"

"No, no, no, there's enough snow to build a snowman in the front yard!" Mark closed his eyes, sighing loudly. Jack walked over to him, wrapping his arms around his bare shoulders, and resting his head on him.

"I love you," Jack said softly. "I even bought all the stuff we need to make the best snowman in the entire world." He pointed to the plastic bag on the couch. "Please?" Mark looked down at his boyfriend, who was looking back with pleading eyes.

"Alright, yeah." Jack let go of his shoulders and clapped his hands, before reaching up and kissing his cheek. "Let me get dressed."

Mark ran into the bedroom and changed clothes quickly, as not to leave Jack waiting too long, in fear of him spontaneously combusting out of pure excitement. There was a lot of things he got excited about, but Mark could tell there was something different about this, for some reason. He hadn't seen him this thrilled about anything in quite some time. Jack was standing by the door when Mark came back out, bag in hand and ready to head outside. As they walked out to their front yard, Jack showed off everything he had bough for their soon-to-be creation.

"I even got him this really cool scarf!" He shoved the black and blue fabric into Mark's hand.

"Why didn't you get a green and red one?" Jack stopped and quickly took the scarf back as fast as he had given it to him.

"Did I not get the right thing?" The look of pure panic was enough Mark to instantly regret what he had said, even though he knew he hadn't asked anything out of the ordinary.

"I just meant it's like, Christmas, ya know? I guess it doesn't really matter..." Jack gave a sigh of relief and put the scarf back in the bag.

"Okay, good. Where should we do this?" They quickly found a good spot to build their friend, and Mark kneeled down to start on the base. As he pulled snow in toward him, he noticed Jack was just standing there watching him.

"I thought you wanted to do this?" Mark asked. Jack's face changed from excited and cheerful to embarrassed and contemplative.

"I don't actually...know how..."

"You've never built a snowman?" Jack shook his head softly. "Wait, how? Doesn't it snow in Ireland?"

"Of course it does! I just...never did it. I never really thought about it, until a few years ago and I didn't have anyone to help me." Mark laughed and got up off the ground.

"Why didn't you figure it out yourself?" Jack rolled his eyes.

"How embarrassing is it to be a grown fucking man attempting to build a god damn snowman? Besides," he drew his attention to his shoes, instead of Mark. "I really wanted to do it with you."

"Well," Mark said, wrapping his arms around Jack's waist. "Let's do it, then." Jack looked up, smiling up at the brown eyes he loved so, so much. He reached up and kissed him softly, lingering just long enough that his lips started to thaw against the heat of his partner's.

"Hey Mark?" Jack whispered as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Yes, dear?"

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" He sang softly.

"No, don't."

"Or ride our bikes around the halls?" Mark pushed Jack away, who laughed loudly.

"If that was the reason you wanted to do this, congratulations, you suck," Mark smiled, "Otherwise, get over here before I change my mind." 


End file.
